My Darkness
by lostaria
Summary: I has been five years since the fall of Midgar and Vincent is having terrible dreams of the life he used to live before he became a Turk. The serpentine figure of Dr Hojo haunts his dreams and somewhere inside of him- Vincent is not positive that Dr Hojo is still alive but the effects of his transformation haunt him still. Is he a man or a monster?
1. Chapter 1

AerVin Fanfiction

My Darkness

Chapter 1

Snake Eyes

Vincent knew that it was a dream, but that knowledge did nothing to save him. So many terrible dreams have rendered his midnight hours sessions of pure torture. No matter how hard or fast he ran, Vincent could never escape them. He knew the things he was about to witness but he could not look away.

The sky above was purple and angry, letting torrents of crimson rain fall upon the forsaken ground. Swollen rivers of blood descended from the cliffs of the mountain fortress in thousands of tiny waterfalls.

The earth seemed dead. Nothing moved in the heavens or upon the ground... And Vincent had never felt so alone. Loneliness was not something he was a stranger to. She was a companion that he dreaded, but could not part company from.

It was not this bleak landscape that Vincent feared, but the creatures that made their happy home here... Their faces were once human but now they were twisted beyond mere humanity. All of the monstrous faces were cast in shadow except for one...

Vincent would never forget him. Even if every memory was denied him, the snake would be burned forever into his soul. He hated "Him" with every fiber of his being. He was dead but sometimes in moments of deep anger Vincent would wish that he was yet living just for the pleasure of stealing back the beautiful life that 'he' had destroyed so long ago.

It was worthless for Vincent to cry for himself. He had made his life, a poor one it may be, but still he should have done... something. And there stood the murder, laughing in his face. The cold yellow eyes were mocking his powerless creation, as he prepared Vincent to once again join their glorious ranks.

Yes... Vincent was to become one of them. He was once more to become a ruthless monster harming all who came into his way. But that was not by far the worst thing... Vincent would once again belong to Him!

Even in a dream, Vincent could not say the name without uttering it like a curse. Professor Hojo had stolen more from the universe than he could ever repay... even with the forfeit of his life. Such monsters never really die. They somehow always find another slave to corrupt and destroy.

In the shattered laboratory, Vincent found himself strapped to an operation table. Blinded by the light overhead, he could not see about him but he didn't have too. He knew all too well what was going on. He tried to fight but it was useless... Hojo had won once again.

The silhouette of a lizard with spectacles balanced on the edge of his nose entered into the harsh light and bent his lengthy shadow over Vincent's' prone body.

Smiling with more teeth than a shark, Hojo accepted a gigantic needle from one of his many slaves. Yes, this would make him just.. like... them. Vincent faced his doom bravely but just as the poison began to take effect and twist his body into a detestable monster; Lucretia burst into the laboratory and demanded that they stop.

Vincent's humanity was already gone and all he saw was the an enemy in Lucrecia's thin form. With an uncontrolled rage he shook the poor damsel until not a spark of life remained. Somewhere inside however, he screamed out in anguish.

_No..._

_Not again..._

_Lucrecia!_

Vincent awoke in his very own apartment, the tears streaming down his pale face. It was only a dream but Vincent still saw his loves blood smeared over his hands. He cradled his pounding head with his hands but nothing could stop the images from returning over and over again.

He felt like the room was closing in and he had to get out... Now! So the distraught young man ripped the sweat soaked sheets off of him and ran out into the hall. He collapsed near the bathroom down the hall and let the sobs attack him as they wished. He was so scared of thinking that such a horrible experience was not a dream that he waited in the cold stillness of empty apartment- soon his senses began to rearrange themselves in a more reasonable order.

Vincent felt very silly lying on the cold linoleum floor of his hallway and decided that it was time for him to start acting more like an adult.

He was drained body and soul. It was still so early and he could still go back to bed for a few more hours but he could not stand to face his demons once again tonight. So Vincent stumbled into the bathroom and stripped down for a shower.

The water heater was once again broken but he didn't mind. The cold water would help to bring his fever down, and he stood there just letting the water wash his fears away. When Vincent stepped out, he found that he was not at all off for the better. One look into the mirror at his haggard and exhausted form made him recoil in fright. Realizing his error put him in a worse mood. He couldn't help but sarcastically remark...

"Man, Vin... You look this scary to yourself, how must you appear to others. No wonder no one will come within a thousand paces of you." However, humor had lost its effect this morning and this depressing observation cast an even darker shadow over his face.

Fatigued and down hearted, Vincent went into his kitchen to make himself something but the morning cup of coffee was left untouched in front of him, instead Vincent stared at his hands. Here, right before him, was the most painful truth that was never far from haunting his brain. On one hand he was a normal hard working member of mankind but the other...The other, a detestable thing of iron and steel forged in the very fire of hell... for no other purpose than to be a monster of destruction.

There was one thing that was really turned Vincent's stomach... No matter how many times he washed his hands... They would be always and forever, be covered in the blood of innocents. No matter what he did to compensate, death and darkness followed as his shadow through life.

Vincent could have stayed like that for hours until the town clock began to season the cold winter day with its chilly melody.

Nine o'clock- time to go to work. He took one drink of his ice cold coffee, Vincent pulled his plain brown coat on and headed out into the freezing morning.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

AerVin Fan fiction

My Darkness

Chapter 2

Again

The world seemed especially cold and miserable today. But for those unlucky souls who had to venture out into the world and earn a living, it was just another morning. The people of the town just pulled their coats a little closer and trudged their way to work.

Vincent joined this throng but even within the plain brown coat, Vincent still stood out like a sore thumb. Something about him made others huddle closer together at the other side of the bus stop... both for warmth and for protection from the pasty stranger. Maybe he should move on... Things in this town were turning sour very fast.

He could hear the collective sigh of relief of his fellow passengers when the rickety old bus lumbered into view. Oh how he could feel every eye watching his every move. Being very used to this, he held his attention to his book and refused to meet their gaze.

Yes, it was definitely time to leave. He didn't belong here, he really didn't belong anywhere.

Vincent's' stop was the last of the morning route and soon he was left all alone on the bus. In those few quiet moments to himself, Vincent began to think about his old friends- the fellow members of Avalanche and his friends. It had been so long since he had seen Cloud or Tifa or anyone from the old days. At least to himself, he had to admit that he missed them... But just like everyone else, even his friends seemed unable to see him, just his oddities.

It was for the best that he had left them to follow his own path. Still, something deep down inside told him that his adventures with the others had not yet finished. He wasn't sure how he knew but he just did.

He missed them but he still was not sure what he should do about the letter he had received a week ago. The letter was addressed to a Mr. Vincent Valentine in a woman's flowery, careless hand. It said little but it caused him to think about his friends more than had ever done so for a long while.

The letter ran thus...

_Hello Vincent!,_

_Me and Cid are throwing an engagement party for Cloud and Tifa. They have finally decided to get married. Isn't GREAT! They hope everyone comes and everyone includes you, so you had best be there or Else! We thought that it would be fun if we had it in Cloud and Tifa's home town. See you in Nebelheim on March 15... Love Ya!_

_Signed,_

_Cid and Me_

_PS: If you haven't figured this out yet... This is Yuffie! Bye..._

Vincent just shook his head. Why would they invite him? Still, reading the ridiculous letter made him smile in spite of his bad mood. Maybe he would think about it a little harder before he decided not to go...

But before he could make a decision the bus had stopped at the Niles Scrap Emporium, Vincent's current place of employment. So pushing the letter into his coat pocket, he gathered his book and tools and went to work.

Mr Niles, the old gentleman who happened to be Vincent's boss, had been widowed these last five years. Mr. Niles had a kind word for everyone, including Vincent. He decided to pay no attention to Vincent's oddities and just treated him the way he always treated all of his good and honest workers.

But even Mr Niles was a bit frightened of the crimson eyed gunman. Vincent had promised never to kill again but his hip still supported a gun. Old habits were hard to break but still it was best to be prepared in these uncertain times.

If Vincent didn't have a knack for fixing things there would be small chance of getting a job, even as a Turk. Vincent would never again sell his gun but when he learned about the trouble the Shinra Company was having he could not help feeling the death of the once great empire.

Everyone was being laid off from Shinra. The word on the street was that the age of Mako energy had passed and Shinra was dangerously close to filing bankruptcy. They never had recovered from that hit they had taken five years ago and slowly they have been slipping into a premature grave. But that was not all of Shinra's problems... They now had competition were they had once been the only reigning king.

There was a new golden boy on the scene called the LSA Corporation. Their energy came from some strange chemical reaction that caused no emissions and did not endanger the planet was a plus but the real selling point was that the LSA Company sold energy at one tenth the price of Shinra.

People were so happy that it never accrued to them the look for the poison in the wine. Suspicious things had been happening everywhere an LSA plant would go up. People would start to disappear and at night some of the strangest things would happen. But jobs meant money and it was best just to mind your own business in these troublesome times.

New City was all over the front page of the newspaper Vincent spread out to read as he began to take apart a toaster. New City was the new Midgar, and the seat of the LSA Corporation. People were flocking to the dazzling new city from all over the world. The draw was undeniable- jobs, money and the chance to start over anew appealed too many young and old.

Folding back up the paper disgusted over all the bad news, Vincent fell into work and concentrated on nothing else for a very long while.

At five o'clock Mr. Niles said good night to Vincent, and asked him to lock up. So with that, Vincent was left all alone in the office. He still had a lot of work to finish but he could do it in the morning but right now he wanted to go home and order a pizza for dinner. So after locking up the tools and sales receipts he headed toward home.

It was only about six but it was as dark as midnight outside. Vincent was so absorbed in getting home that at first he didn't notice that the junk yard was really, really quiet. But his Turk senses kicked off as a small metal object whistled through the air towards him and landed at his feet.

It was mere luck that saved Vincent's life at that moment. The small object was a small explosive and he was the target. He only survived by ducking behind a gigantic tower of scrap in the nick of time. His would be assassins waited until the dust settled until they came out of their hiding places.

Vincent was surprised and hurt to see that the assassins were his fellow workmates. The three men were good fellows overall but they had never liked Vincent much. He had never held that against them. Why did they want to kill him? He pulled out his gun determined to be ready if they discovered his hiding place, and cocked his weapon.

They seemed as if they felt guilty about what they had just done. Then one spoke...

"Why did we have to do that, Bert? He was a little strange but that is no reason to kill him." At that one of the others fell to the earth and began to cry to the creator begging for forgiveness.

"Because," Bert said in a soft voice, "There was no other choice but to kill the poor bastard. We have to protect our families. There was just something evil about him. And what about those people who were always asking about him... It couldn't be helped... There was no other way." He picked up the last bit of Vincent's' scarf and held it gently before him. It was all that remained of their poor strange co-worker.

"Come on. We have to tell the others. We do not want to have them jumping at shadows all night long... Let's go home. Bette must have dinner waiting."

Bert and his friends went home but they had just killed a man in cold blood. Didn't they have any respect? Once the men's voices had died away, Vincent let the hammer back down on his gun. As far as they were concerned, he was dead and somehow he wished that it was the truth.

So here he was once again. He would have to move again. He would have to make a new home again... Why did this have to happen after he was just starting to become comfortable? Well that was just part of his curse.

Where would he go this time? Putting his hand in his pocket to draw out Mr. Niles keys, his hand brushed up against Yuffie's letter. Could he possibly allow himself to go? There was nothing to hold him back now. Vincent placed the keys into the mail box and said goodbye to the place he might have been truly happy.

Gloom once again weighted down on Vincent's shoulders as he began to walk back to the city. This was the last straw and it decided everything. Darkness was growing in Vincent's heart as he disappeared into the shadows.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

My Darkness

Chapter 3

Rebirth

There was nothing but warmth and light. No pain, no suffering, no heartache, only peace. She had no memories here- there was nothing but the warmth generated from the eternal life-stream but then one day every thing changed.

The peaceful existence was shattered as the earth began to shake apart. The wraiths that lived in these currents of the life force floated around as if nothing was happening. She called to them but they just floated on in complete bliss, strangely unaware of the danger that faced their very existence or unable to care what happened to them or to her.

She began to get frantic...her world was ripping apart around her and she couldn't handle it. Frightened and hysteric beyond hope, she curled up in a ball sobbing. She was being forced out on to the cruel world once again.

It was getting cold and the light seemed to be getting dimmer- more empty and full of malice. Then she saw something thru the gloom, a shadow reaching for her with a long transparent arm. It was a coming for her and she tried to run away but there was no where to run to in the light-stream. She screamed, but no sound came out of her mouth. The hand reached for her and enclosed its fingers around her slender throat.

With violence the hand yanked her into the growing gloom and with a flash of pale light and blast of cold air she was gone. The faceless wraiths in the mist just continued wandering about in the warm plasma of the life-stream as if nothing had happened.

[Near a volcano on the top of the world]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only thing that she could focus on was the fact that it was super cold. No other thought, no other feeling, no other memory existed except the freezing cold. She drifted in and out of consciousness trying with all her might to return to that nice warm place. Her efforts where worthless. Slowly she felt herself find warmth, a different sort of warmth. One very unfamiliar to her but she embraces it.

All alone at the top of the world, she dies. There was no one to welcome her back into existence nor was there anyone to say goodbye as the cold froze the pain ridden tears falling down her cheeks. A light snow began to fall over the crevasse in the earth from which both life and death had emerged. Silence reigned over everything and respected the pain that had been reborn here.

Hours later a small hunting party comes upon the young girls frozen grave.

Thinking it was an animal downed by his gun, the mayor walked up to it... Then he realized that animals don't wear pink ribbons in their hair. He stared down at the poor creature in horror and disbelief.

A fine layer of ice entirely covered her naked body. The girl appeared to be young- no more than twenty- but her face was twisted with a lifetime of sadness and despair. All blood and feeling seemed drain out of his legs as the Mayor knelt down to brush some of the ice from her pale cheek.

His hunting buddies ask..." How big is she?" And they laugh finding their own joke funny. Until that moment, the Mayor had completely forgotten about them. He looked at them with a balanced mixture of anger and sadness but he composed his face and returned his gaze to the frozen child asleep in the snow.

The mayor replies softly to his friends bad attempt at humor. " Not very big at all...just a child."

Sensing his solemn mood, his friends came over to see what was wrong. Nothing could prepare them for this...after seeing the pink ribbon they waited silently while the Mayor brushed the snow off the girl.

Secretly each knew what they were about to see, but that didn't make it any easier. Their worst fears were indeed true. Tears rolled down off of the men's faces as the mayor removed the body of the young girl who had froze to death in the snow.

In respect for the dead, the men of the village took off their hats and waited in silence as the Mayor picked up the body. Together they took turns carrying the young girl down into the village. The wife's and children of the town ran out into the snow surprised that their men had returned so early from the hunt. But the bundle in their arms was not a prized red dragon or even a valuable white Chocobo- it was just a lost little girl that had fallen asleep in the snow.

The entire town escorted the sad procession down into the town hall so she could be buried in the morning. One of the old women from the town was asked to sit with her through the night while the rest of the people returned home to drown their sorrows into some very large mugs of spiced ale. The sad men returned home and gave their young daughters a hug. The next morning would be a truly sad day.

[The next day in the town meeting hall]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the girl had no family they decided to give her a home here. The funeral was nice and sadly sweet as the young girl now wrapped in light pink linen and white flowers braided into her long brown hair. As the funeral ended the people of the village once again were cautioned about the dangers that the beautiful snow brought with it every year.

They were just about to take her to the cemetery when the doors of the town hall blew open and a shadow stood highlighted in darkness from the brilliant sunshine outside. This shadow sunk into the villagers greatest fears and the red eyes caused more chills than the sudden blast of cold air. But it was only an ordinary traveler that had come into the town hall looking for directions.

" I have lost something," said the traveler as he removed his hat and gave a slithering smile to the townspeople gathered there. He seemed to weigh and dismisses each of the quivering excuse for cattle gathered there. They were nothing- barely even a shadow of real potential. This place would never be a good to gather and grow the materials that he would need to build his undefeatable army once again.

" What have you lost? May I ask your name, sir?" said the mayor as he looked over the stranger. The Mayor didn't like strangers and he made no effort to hide it and this stranger was stranger than any of them had ever seen.

" Hojo" was all the strange man said.

"Look Mr... Hojo, if that is your real name, we are in the middle of a funeral here and if you would kindly..." Said the Mayor as the shorter, balding man tried to force Hojo out of the building- hoping that he would peacefully leave the town but knew that he was unable to force him to leave.

Hojo ignored the man completely and brushed past the frightened Mayor. He walked over to the pine box and knelt over the rim to view the poor departed soul. When Hojo saw who was in the box, his eyes bugged out of his skull and his mouth fell open as he whispered " Aeris?"

Once Hojo had over come his shock he suddenly and quite disturbingly began to laugh with a cackle and dance a jig. Worried that this man might be crazy, the mothers of the town began to shoo their children away and the father began a tense up ready to defend their family against this apparent madman.

When Hojo finally got control over himself, he peered down at the girls beautiful face and gently began to caress her cheek. She was here- a perfectly preserved specimen- one almost as pure and powerful as his beloved son. If Hojo had a heart, he could have used it to strengthen his performance but this would have to do.

"Thank you. All of you for finding my sweet darling daughter." Whispered Hojo as he continued to look down at Aeris' face. The sinister wheels in his head were all ready turning. Yes, she will be perfect! His prospects were now beginning to brighten and within a year he would have a thousand more like her- if only the Jenova cells were not damaged by the ice and cold.

"Your Daughter?" cried the mayor in disbelief. But the Mayor reasoned that this man had to be telling the truth, who would possibly lie about something like this? Especially with the young girl dead...

"Yes... poor thing. She came up here to study the volcano. She wanted to be a scientist just like her mother who died a long time ago. Please kind sirs, let me take her home to be buried next to her mother." (They're buying this...HaHaHa) He mentally mocked as tears began to brim in their eyes.

"Well...Ah..." What could the Mayor say? I don't like the look of you so I won't give you your daughter. And I can't stand the thought of you taking her body away so she could be buried next to her mother. Who would lie about something like this? If they did they would be a pure sick lunatic! So the Mayor had no choice but to release the girl Aries into this man's grasping hands.

Hojo had talked the man into it and he did not even have to spill a single drop of blood to get what he wanted- inside he was a little disappointed at that circumstance but he could always make up for it next time. Finally his grand plan was coming together and Aeris was the sweet little angel who would make all of his dreams come true.

Days later, Hojo returned to his lab in New City with Aeris body. Now it was time for the real work to begin. Singing happily, Hojo began to take Aeris' body apart piece by bloody piece.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

My Darkness

Chapter 4

Family Obligations

The morning light streamed threw the window and right into Aeris eyes. Blinking she sat up and looked around the room. "Where am I?" She wondered as she tried to get up. It took every particle of her strength to just struggle into a sitting position when a small bent over man in a lab coat entered into the room.

Upon seeing that she was awake he went over to her bedside and began to probe her- pulling back her eye lids and checking her pulse to make sure that all of her vital signs were stable.

Hojo couldn't be more pleased with himself. She was perfect...well almost perfect. She still had to past one more test.

" Do you remember your name child?" Hojo asked.

" Ah...my name? Yes of course I know my name its...its..." Aeris couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and cried. She felt so empty inside- and that frightened that she was in very great danger of being over powered by the sensation. She was almost about to shut down when Hojo yanked her off the floor and to her feet.

Hojo should have waited until she cried herself out...but in his opinion this was a waste of time and energy. Very valuable time and energy that he would lose if Aeris continued to show such feminine weakness. Women...are always wasting time on things like tears.

"SHUT UP!" Hojo screamed as he shook the girl out of her hysteria. Her tears stopped but Aeris began to look at him with fear in her deep green eyes. Then she began to whimper again... Hojo smacked himself for almost giving away his ruse...she wouldn't be very useful to him if she didn't do as he wished, so he undertook the greatest and most challenging project of his entire life...

Hojo was going to attempt to be nice.

"Child, you mustn't cry. There is no reason to." Said Hojo as he gritted his teeth and gave her what he called his best smile and the most ice cold example of an embrace. Aeris calmed down a little but there was something very strange about this man. What did he want from her?

"Who are you?" asked Aeris as she peered deep into his eyes. What she saw there she didn't really like.

"Why Aeris, I am your father and you are my daughter. I am a scientist who once worked for a very wealth company..."

" Your my father? My mother, where is my mother?" Aeris found it hard to believe that Hojo was her father but all rational thoughts flew out the window at the thought of a gentle warmth that could fill the void inside of her heart. She felt so empty that any change to warm the darkness filled her with the deepest and most profound hope.

"She died in child birth when she brought you and your brother into the world." As he said this he carefully watched his creatures face. All hope and happiness fled from her jewel like green eyes- to be replaced by the deepest darkness- the darkness of despair. Hojo said enjoying every moment of the girls' pain and sadness but he was not done planting his garden of darkness yet.

" Shhheee's... deeead?" Aeris whimpered. Tears began to well up again but then another spark of hope flashed into her eyes as she remembered something." I have a brother," she said with amazement. If she had a brother then he must be alive and she would have someone to share her feelings and fears with- Her father did not seem to be a forgiving shoulder to depend upon.

Hojo nodded but his face became very grave even though his eyes were gleaming with a smile. "I am afraid to tell you that he is dead as well." It took all of his limited self control to keep the wicked smile from crawling across his face. If Hojo was going to destroy her- every human part of her that still might yet remain within her heart he would have to crush her spirit totally.

"What?" Gasped Aeris as she wrapped her slender arms around her thin body to keep from screaming and collapsing into a insensible heap upon the floor. She was beginning to feel dizzy and confused from all the hellish revelations the shocked her fragile system.

"He was killed by a band of evil creatures bent on destroying the world. Fortunately your brother managed to defeat them before they killed us all but he did so at the cost of his precious life. Now those monsters live and walk the earth while your brother rots in the cold and unforgiving grave. These monsters are truly evil incarnate."

Aeris' knees gave out beneath her and she fell upon the edge of her hard bed rather violently but she did not notice the pain. She just sat there unable to comprehend all that he had said to her. If her brother had sacrificed himself for the entire world why was there such anger and venom in her fathers voice... but what really bothered her was the fact that she could not remember any of this for herself.

Hojo waited a moment more to make sure that the time was right- that Aeris was ready to hear one final lie that would seal both of their fates. All she had to say was one little phrase.

"My bother was a hero, wasn't he? And why can't I remember any of this?" Aeris asked afraid to hear the words that her father was about to utter. He looked out of the window at the storm clouds beginning to over shadow the bright valley threatening violence. He took the clouds as a good omen for his nefarious plans.

"Your brother was a hero BUT he was condemned a traitor by the people poisoned by the rhetoric of his enemies. He fought bravely to protect us, my darling, but his valiant efforts were spoiled by the betrayal of one of our own. Now his memory is forever soiled- cursed by the ignorant and infamous in the minds of the masses. He has become a demon where he should have been revered as a savior."

"Why doesn't anyone do something for him? To avenge my brother!?" asked Aeris after a very long contemplative silence. She had never felt- at least as far as she knew- so angry and sad at the same time before. How could a person give their life for others and be revered as a monster and a demon?

"No one will because they blamed the entire thing on your brother. With no one to say other wise your brothers name will be forever tarnished. And we shall be forever cursed by his failure to change the world." Hojo was beginning to lose patience as the girl was being unvaryingly dense. Would he really have to spell everything out for her?

"Well if no one will do any thing about these monsters then I will have to. He was my brother after all so it falls to me to avenge him. But I don't know how..."

Aeris had fallen so easily into Hojo's trap that he started to consider that maybe this simple flower girl might be too simple for the grand design he had resurrected her for. All of his eggs were placed in this airheads basket but she had volunteered herself and now all he needed to do is let her think this was all her own idea.

"There is a man that can help us but it is going to take a lot of work...I just can't seem to find someone that I can trust enough to be my assistant." Hojo paused. He wanted Aeris to say she would be his assistant, but she didn't she was off gazing into the growing storm again. She must be seeing something that she did not like... because she was frowning into the darkness.

Hojo was completely tired of playing games with this stupid girl. "I would get rid of her is she wasn't so damn important to my plans. But she will come around one way or another." He muttered silently to himself and a sudden bout of hysterical laughter made Aeris nearly jump out of her skin in fright. It took several moments for Hojo to regain control of himself... but when he did, he managed to convince Aeris that she had a duty to her fallen brother and her unfortunate dying father who could not rest in peace until his sons murders were destroyed from the face of the earth.

"Aeris there are no other persons on this earth more scared by these monsters actions than the two of us...Will you help me to destroy those creatures and save the name of your brother?"

Aeris didn't know what to tell her father...but then as she stared into his eyes she began to get dizzy. Then she blinked and the feeling was gone. Something in his eyes had made her forget all of her reservations and fears regarding all her unanswered questions and half concealed hatred her father had shown her. Something inside of her had been reawakened from deep inside and she had nothing left to hold her back from the precipice.

With a sudden boldness completely unlike Aeris, she agreed to help her father in any way she could. She vowed to destroy every one of those monsters with her bear hands just as they did her brother. The steel and resolve that exploded out of Aeris was something so potent that even Hojo was surprised by the power of his suggestions. She would soon become his most prized creation- only one would be able to surpass her in his drive for ultimate power but in some ways the sons will never really be able to surpass their mother...

Hojo could have danced with glee. It worked! Aeris would soon become the garden in which his beautiful produce would be harvested... and from her altered DNA he would bring a whole new race of life into this world. He did have control over the girl to some extent but she was more stubborn than he would have ever hypothesized. The last major piece to the puzzle he yet required was his first and most troublesome creature- Vincent Valentine.

Once he had Vincent in his claws Hojo would finish altering his DNA while harvesting the old Jenova cells he had injected into Vincent but never activated. Then he could do the same for his lost Vincent that he did for Aeris. He would erase his memory and use him as the top warrior over his new army. With Vincent and Aeris acting as a literal Adam and Eve for Hojo's new race- this time he would not fail in bringing his dream to life.

Laughing hysterically to himself, Hojo went back to his lab to prepare for the end of the world.

The End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

My Darkness

Chapter 5

Target Acquired

***[The head quarters of the Brethern- (Hojo's Army) 2 years later]

#1 walked down the hall of the Brethern head quarters on her way to Hojo's lab. This meeting was of great importance... finally all of the things she and her father had worked for were about to come true. Aeris walked a little faster...She couldn't contain her excitement a moment more and then she was stopped in the halls.

As the leader of the Brethern and the top assistant for her fathers ground breaking research, she should been the a mask of emotionless dignity... but there were times when silly little things would make her smile or she would drift into an otherworldly calm happiness. She could feel her mask slipping but the more she tried to force her face to be emotionless and blank- the more a warm smile began to leak through.

# 57 walked up to #1 to give her one very important piece of news. She was in a hurry but the gleam in his eyes said that she did not want to miss this... "Proceed" Was her curt command.

"The man Vincent Valentine is living in a small village 90 miles south of Midgar where he works for a junk yard fixing things for an old man named Miles. His fellow employees hate him. It shouldn't take much for them to come over to our cause... I will keep you posted if anymore happens." The man saluted waiting to be dismissed by his superior.

This was the best news that #1 had received all day. She dismissed #57 and continued towards the lab, a very big smile unconcealed and broadly crossing her face.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Hojo screamed as he threw a bookcase into the test chamber. The Brethern assembled backed away slowly trying not to direct his wrath on themselves. Hojo's "temper tantrums" is a direct side effect of the Jenova cells that he injected his self with 4 years ago. As time passes the rage grows worse and he becomes more snake like...

He continued to scream and break things until #1 stepped into the room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hojo screamed as their eyes met. But #1 did not flinch and allowed her smile to tempt further rage from her hysterical father daring him to ruin her unusual good mood.

"Gathering some very important news...Two very important pieces of news...Would you like to hear them?" Asked #1 as she crossed her arms and glared at her father.

Hojo just nodded and rubbed his head in exhaustion. His body was quickly falling apart- drained from the Jenova cells that were slowly killing his body. He desperately needed to find Vincent Valentine to begin stage two of his research... or time would do the one thing that even Jenova could not do- destroy him.

After a moment #1 continued." First... Mr. Banks has decided that our little offer would suit his tastes very well. He wants to sign this very moment providing you can supply a working model for the meeting..." She waited a moment to see if he was indeed ready for the rest of the news.

When he nodded she continued...

"The next is very important and very special piece of news... the man Vincent Valentine has been found. What are your orders Professor Hojo?"

"Capture him dead or alive." He said in flat, emotionless voice. He did not even try to appear cheerful- he just wanted it done now. Without looking at #1, Hojo dismissed them and went back to his experiments on the captured Bahomit. #1 knew that she was dismissed and decided that there was no time better than the present to start setting a pretty little trap for her father's next little pet.

#1 walked threw the halls planning her next acquisition when she noticed that there was an ominous shadow blocking her laboratory. She found no sense of pleasure to meet Hella under any circumstances. But who else would be standing outside of her sanctuary to ruin her good mood.

Hella had a major chip on her shoulder because was completely unsuitable for participation in the Brethern Project. Hella had absolutely no aptitude for using materia or awakening her inner spirit guardian(also called a summon). She was unsuitable for the Brethern project but Hojo kept this deranged woman around to be a simple foil for #1- to keep her sharp.

#1 gave Hella a very broad smile and in anger the woman took a swing at her. In a blink of an eye, #1 dodged the attack and kicked the woman in the stomach. The woman Hella landed on her butt and glared up at #1. Seeing how pathetic the woman looked, #1 graciously offered her hand to help her stand up. In reply Hella spit in #1's face and picked herself up.

"A meeting was called for the top 7, why was I not informed?" Hella screamed in a rage stopping only inches from her superior's face. But #1 backed off to re-tighten her swept back brown hair. She completely ignored Hella but her green eyes were smoldering with anger while her face remained perfectly serene.

" The meeting lasted five minutes and you said you had other things to do than go to a staff meeting. Please excuse me I have plans to make for the professor." #1 said flatly and turned her back upon the seething subordinate. Just like a flash of lightening, the encounter was done before it had even started.

" I swear...Oh how I swear... That softhearted little wimp will get every thing that is coming to her and I will be the one to pull the trigger. By Alexander I swear." and Hella stormed off into her secluded laboratory to plan her ultimate revenge.

The world was changing and changing fast. All anyone can do is hold on and hope that we are not left behind or trampled in the wake of Hojo's deepening madness.

The bad news came during the worst possible time. The spirit creature that Hojo had been experimenting on, Bahomit, had nearly destroyed his entire laboratory as it escaped in a fury of blind rage. The creature did not respond well to being augmented by the new and improved Jenova cells. Hojo could not understand why humans responded so well to the new treatments but their personal summons could not.

Every person born with the gift of magic possessed a summon- or as Hojo often saw the scenario- a summon possessed them. Ordinary humans like he himself (or had once been) and Hella could not use any sort of magic because they did not have a guardian spirit. Hojo had been removing the summon from a person and experiment on them... seeing if pain caused to the one would make the other feel it? By combining pieces of the flesh and spirit- Hojo could accomplish a being the could enter into the lifestream and divert its awesome power into his war machine.

Hojo planned to use his research to create an even stronger army of half human monsters. Vincent Valentine had been his first experiment in this field but Vincent remained unfinished and impossible to control. His human mind still controlled his beastly instincts and stayed his hand when free reign should have been given to his murderous passions.

By Hojo's estimation of Vincent's degeneration, it would only be a matter of time before his spirit and his body ripped themselves apart. It would soon become completely impossible for him to accomplish even ordinary, simple tasks. The pain, fever, blood and mental deterioration would destroy him very soon. Hojo would just have to wait until Vincent fell into his cage or his corpse was delivered on ice back into the lab for dissection.

Hojo hated waiting! He wanted his pet returned NOW! His temper was getting out of hand and there was only so much time that he could hold his investors under control without a working model to show them. Vincent was the key to the future and Aeris, his perfectly groomed assistant and beloved daughter, was the lock that would open the door to ultimate darkness.

He had been waiting impatiently for over five hours for his Brethern to bring Vincent back into his loving home. But the moment that Aeris walked into the tattered laboratory Hojo knew that they had not succeeded. In a blind rage, he picked up a large crystal beaker filled with a dark purple liquid, and threw it at her. In a fluid movement, Aeris ducked the projectile and moved to a cabinet where her father had hidden his medicine. Fearful that Hojo would go as postal as the enraged Bahomit, the frightened Brethern ran into the armament to arm themselves against the madman.

She took a large needle and filled it with a yellow liquid. Already Hojo's pale skin was turning green and his hand was twisting into a large scaly claw. Ignoring the thrashing and slicing hand, Aeris danced threw his rage and jabbed the needle into his thigh. Hojo sank to his knees and panted like he was suffering from a mild heart attack- but his rage was not yet entirely contained.

"What happened!" He snapped in between laborious breaths.

"Because of the incompetence of the Mr Banks and his corporate connections- the cretins that worked with Vincent became so concerned that they took it upon themselves to get rid of him. They failed of course- but Mr Valentine has since fallen under the radar. None of the idiots in the Brethern seem able to find him."

Something in Aeris voice made Hojo look up and the look on her face made him smile. "Our army may not know where he is but I have to sneaking suspicion that you do my dear." Hojo purred with pleasure. Without a word #1 produced a newspaper from a small town called the Nibelheim Chronicle. On the front page was a story announcing the marriage of the towns two most loved citizens- Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart.

"A man without a future will always run to his past. I am very proud of you my dear. If we set the right trap- all of the bastards that had a hand in your brothers murder will be destroyed." Hojo wanted to pick up his phone and call for his army of secret assassins to destroy the happy nuptials but #1's hand resting on his arm made him look at her in surprise.

"Father I have never asked you for anything but I must ask you this now. These people were the ones that killed my brother, allow me to handle the situation personally- I am more than a match for those self indulgent fools. I will capture Vincent Valentine and put a little magic into the happy couples wedding day."

"It would be rather foolish to confront the monsters that slew your brother alone. Let me call in some back up..."

"Don't underestimate me, Father. Force is not the way to get what we need for our revenge. We must destroy them from the inside out- attack them with the same loving kindness that they had bestowed upon us. I will not hesitate to destroy them for my brothers death- allow me the chance to do so."

Without a further word, Hojo agreed and Aeris went to her lab to prepare for her trip. She would have to hurry or she would be late for the wedding.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
